


[Podfic of] Numberless the ways, and imperceptible.

by exmanhater



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, reverse pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: "The conceptualization of emotion feeling as a phase of a neurobiological process is congruent with the idea that emotions can be sensed and registered in phenomenal consciousness and at low levels of awareness without being perceived."Izard, Carroll E. "Emotion theory and research: Highlights, unanswered questions, and emerging issues." Annual review of psychology 60 (2009): 1-25.





	[Podfic of] Numberless the ways, and imperceptible.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Numberless the ways, and imperceptible.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680141) by [Laura JV (jacquez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2IqwwpJ) [26 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2JjuzMZ) [29 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 52:39

**Streaming:**  



End file.
